The church doors
by ican'tflylikethewind
Summary: Bella is 20 yrs old and she has to make important decisions on her wedding day. But not ones that everybody would think.
1. Chapter 1

Dum dum de dum dum dum de dum.

I couldn't get my head around it!! My lifelong dream was coming true! I am getting married! The well-known wedding tune was ringing through my head, I was terribly excited. Walking down the aisle, with my arm linked through Charlie's. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had a massive grin spread on his face. I knew it was of pride. I glanced towards Alice (my lifelong best friend). Her eyes were gleaming as she mouthed the words 'You go girl!' I smiled. Alice was always there for me. Her optimism was always radiating off of her and onto to other people. There were gasps, I was guessing they were of admiration, actually I was hoping they were of admiration.

I was never a girl of fashion; I always stuck to my basic jeans and t-shirt, all the way through high school and college until now, after this wedding I was promised amazing clothes and everything I wished for, even though i didn't really want anything, I was happy to stick with my basics.

I got to the alter and turned towards Mike. He looked amazingly neat with his cropped hair stylishly slicked back and his wonderful suit with the white rose peeping through his chest pocket. He winked at me. I smiled, and my heart went out to him. Even though he wasn't the one I had always wanted, at least I would be happy. He lightened up my life, not as much as my old buddy Jacob, but he did, that's what counts. The interest he has in me, how hard he tries for me to take notice of him is the main reason I said yes when he asked me the question of all questions, that Saturday evening , on the balcony, with the candles flickering on the professionally set table. At the time I wasn't ready, but his effort and the fact that this was going to be what everyone had expected for 9 months now, made my mind up for me. I knew I was going to have a life time enemy.

Jessica.

She had always had the hots for Mike. Since High School. She hated me when she realised the Mike wasn't interested and only had the heart for me. The priest started. Everything was happening so fast before I knew it we were on to the 'I dos'.

'Isabella Swan do you take Mike Newton as your lawfully wedded husband?'

'I...' I was cut short by the sound of some shouting and running down the aisle. I turned around to see. A tall guy same age as me ran towards me. His bronze – Golden hair and the beauty of his handsome face were shining in the sunlight. He swiftly, yet graciously grabbed me by the waist and whispered in my ear 'Not so fast Miss Swan'.

And he slung me into his arms and raced back down the aisle and through the grand doors.


	2. Outside

Bella's POV

We were flying down the isle, his graceful movements made it a smooth ride for me, yet I had a feeling that he was taking special precautions to make his steps even more graceful and I knew why.

He had found out. Some one told him……….

ALICE! Urgh! I knew he was her brother and all, but I am her best friend, I tell her everything, anything that I don't want others to know, because I trust her, trust her not to tell ANYONE! Well I bet he bribed her into telling him. He always uses her love of 'fast and furious' cars, to his advantage.

We burst through the heavy wooden doors, which were covered in gloriously intricate designs. Once we got outside, his pace quickened and I could feel that he was losing his balance due to his eagerness to get me into the car, where I would be safe and sound, where I would belong to him. He started to sway a bit, losing his footing and then he started tripping over the lumps of grass. He fell flat on his face and obviously brought me down with him. I crashed down on top of him. There was a stabbing pain in my arm and I could feel warm oozy liquid trickle down my lower arm. I was bleeding. But before I could even look at my injured arm, he swooped me up and started apologizing. His speech was slurred for some reason, but I knew he hadn't drank any alcohol ……….. or had he ……….. no of course he hadn't …………. He wouldn't do that to himself ……….. he wouldn't do that to me …….. or would he?


	3. Questions

Bella's POV

I didn't know what to do. No clue at all. I just lay there, looking up into the sky. It was MY WEDDING DAY and here I was, on the ground, staring up into the sky. Why wasn't I at the alter? Why wasn't I uttering the two words that would change my life forever?

Edward Cullen.

That's why.

Edward fricking Cullen.

Suddenly I felt a surge of anger; and the pathetic thing was that it was directed at me. Why had I just let him sweep me out of the church like that? Why didn't I kick and scream like I should have? What about Mike?

Urgh. All the unanswerable questions were doing my head in. I closed my eyes, wishing that all my life problems would disappear in that one action. That when I opened them again I would be in my local Starbucks, curled up with a good copy of Wuthering Heights in one hand and a hot chocolate and sprinkles in the other; with the man I love sitting lazily yet happily next to me. But who was that guy? Who did I see? Mike or Edward?

I felt safe with Mike. Secure and I guess happy. But with Edward, every time I think about him I get Goosebumps. What am I doing then? Worrying about Mike when Edward makes me feel the way he does. Suddenly it was all so clear.

I had to get into that car, with Edward. Drunk or not, he had to be with me.

Hurriedly I stumbled up and saw my first love, face flat on the grass, with mud hanging out his mouth. Surely he hadn't resorted to eating the ground? Ridiculous. With a deep breath I bent down and grabbed him by the crook of the arm and somehow frog marched him to the car, with the sound of approaching voices forcing me to quicken my pace.

Having stuffed Edward in the car I got into the front. I was stunned. How was I meant to drive this? The only vehicle I had ever driven was my beat up truck, after I let that old thing go, Mike insisted on driving me everywhere or have his "driver" do it. Mike.

Crap Mike.

What about his feelings? What is he going to do when he realises that I have led him on for all this time?

What about all the other things … what about our baby?


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

The baby.

Urgh why had I forgotten about the baby? You'd think that being pregnant would somehow stick in my mind. But no. It has to pop right in there, at the last minute. Wonderful.

I guess I could have an abortion, I only took the test last week, I couldn't be THAT pregnant. But somehow the thought of killing some innocent child didn't really sound as if it would solve all my problems. At that moment in time I had no idea what was happening or what my priorities were. But one thing I was certain about. I had to drive somewhere far, far away and talk this out with Edward. He definitely knows about the baby. Without a doubt, what else would explain him being intoxicated? At this time of day? Right now I could kill Alice. What was she thinking telling him? One day she needs to realise fast, flashy sport cars are not what life is about.

Urgh.

Finally I built up the courage to snatch the key from Edward's feeble grasp, and jam it in and ignite the engine. The fierce roar shocked me. I had to sit there for a while recovering, but then soon realised I had to get moving or I'll have Mike grabbing onto the boot of the car in an attempt to make it stop.

And with that we were off.

The jerkiness of our terrible start must have woken Edward up, because up his head came with the most adorable confused look ever, plastered on his face.

"Wait your driving?"

Well at least all the alcohol didn't make him blind. "Yes. Yes I am "

Suddenly a heart broken look appeared in his eyes. "What's wrong?"  
Had he just remembered about the baby? That he had just ruined my wedding day? That he has still got feelings for me?

"You'll ruin my car"  
Oh lovely.

"Well you ruined my wedding day. What d'ya want t say to that?"

"I'm sorry."

"You should be." I didn't know where all this hostility was coming from, but for sure, he deserved it. There was a painful pause. I suddenly became aware of how annoyingly loud the stupid car was.

"I love you, you know. Always have and always will. I just couldn't stand the thought of Mike having the only being that I would die for." He finally had come out with it. This wasn't because of me; it was all because of his ego. He wouldn't mind having me but he couldn't stand the thought of someone else having me. Fuck him.

His eyes widened. "Shit, that came out wrong didn't it? I am so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. What I truly mean is that, I could stand the idea of living my life knowing someone else had you. Knowing someone else got the luxury of kissing you and being with you every day. When it is blatant that we are meant to be. Come on, you know it's true. When you think of happiness, is it me or mike that comes to mind?" he asked, the desperation dripping from his voice.

I couldn't answer. Not yet, anyhow. He hurt my feelings. Hell, he broke my bloody heart. Yet here he was insulting me and then clumsily tried to fix it. But never mind all that, I could tell he meant every word. The way his eyes lit up when he mentioned the word happiness and the fact that we belong together.

We. As in him and I. Not Mike and I.

The silence was confusing him. But what he said next proved to me that he really did connect with me, and the smirk on his face, as he said it, just proved to me that he knew what I was thinking.

"How about we go to Starbucks, talk about this or just relax. I still have your copy of Wuthering Heights in the back."


End file.
